The Forbidden Cake
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Vanellope starts to develop feelings for Ralph, but is afraid to tell him for obvious reasons. But a dessert may change all of that. VanellopexRalph
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! I never realized how obsessed I am of the movie! It was THAT awesome! Anyway, here's the first chapter of a three-shot! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**The Forbidden Cake**

**Chapter 1**

Princess Vanellope von Schweetz returned from quite a day of officiating races and the usual responsibilities she had as ruler. Not that she hated her new position, it was just so...tiring. She made it directly to her room after the last race of the day, falling onto her bed. She promised Sour Bill she'd be there for dinner later on the way up.

_I wonder how hard King Candy, or Turbo had it?_ she wondered, _But then again, he screwed everything up, so really it's harder for me now because I'm still cleaning up what's left of _his_ mess._ Vanellope sighed. _I wonder how everyone else is doing in their games? Felix and Calhoun (they're probably still on some sort of honeymoon or at least planning one), and Ralph._ She started to blush pink at the thought of the "villain." It was no mistake that Ralph would end up in _Sugar Rush_. Of course, they never got along at first, but when they had a common enemy in form of Turbo, whom they defeated together, their friendship started to bloom. But not into something big. Like love?

"No way!" Vanellope shook her head, getting rid of such thoughts. "Ralph and I are just friends! Besides, I may be a princess (or president), but I'm still a little girl! And Ralph, well, he's Wreck-It Ralph, but he's like way older than me! But then again, it'd be kinda nice if _I _was as old as he was. And beautiful, like that Calhoun lady." The princess sighed again. "Like that's ever gonna happen, Vanellope."

"Princess?" A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in."

Sour Bill came in, a worried expression on his face. He was carrying a tray of food in his hand. "I brought you your dinner, just to save you a trip. And look who's here."

"Vanellope?"

Vanellope inched a little to her side to see Ralph coming up the stairs. Blushing madly, the princess hid herself under her blankets, excited and a little shy to see him.

_No sooner I stop thinking about him... Now my stomach is doing backflips! _She could feel the butterflies in her stomach grow as she heard him approach.

"Is she sick?" Ralph asked Sour Bill.

"No, she's just had a bit of tough day. Maybe you should come back another time."

"NO!" Vanellope jumped out of bed, then caught herself and cleared her throat. "I mean, it's okay. Let him in."

"Very well, if you're sure you're feeling okay." The tiny piece of candy handed her the tray containing her meal, then headed back downstairs, leaving her and Ralph alone.

"How're you doing?" Ralph asked, smiling.

"Um...well..." Vanellope was fumbling for the words, looking down at the floor and trying hard not to make eye contact. _Come on, Vanellope! Get it together!_ Her face was bright red.

"Are you okay, Vanellope? Your face is red. You have a fever?"

"No, no, I'm fine, Stinkbrain. It's just that I've been so busy ever since the whole mess with Turbo and everything. And I still have to clean _his_ mess! So, how's Felix and his 'dynamite gal?'"

"They're fine. I mean, aside from the fact that Felix earned himself some bruises from staring at Princess Peach, Daisy, Rosalina (and the list goes on), they're fine."

"Whoa, she's a real, um, well... Let's just say she must love him so much that she has to save him every time." _Keep him talking about Felix and Calhoun, Vanellope._

"So, what about you?" Ralph changed the subject back to the princess.

_Darn! So much for that!_ Then, blushing and still looking down at the floor, Vanellope replied, "I'm fine, Ralph. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're more interested in what's on the floor? And your face looks like a tomato. Are you sure you don't..."

"I don't have a fever, Ralph." _It's more than that, trust me. _"It's just that I'm excited to see you. It's been a while since we talked and everything. We should...um... talk more often, you know? So, what's up with you?"

"The usual, like being tossed from buildings and wrecking things. I'm telling you, our game's been busy lately. It's tiring, but I enjoy it. I enjoy seeing your game through the screen. I see you everyday now."

"You and me both," said Vanellope.

"Ralph, a Felix has been looking for you." Sour Bill came back into the room again, with Fix-It Felix behind him.

"Someone's about to start our game," Then Felix noticed Vanellope. "Oh, hi, Vanellope."

"Hi." The princess waved. She hasn't seen Felix either since the whole Turbo incident. The princess knew he and Sergeant Calhoun were growing more and more in love everyday.

"Well, gotta go," said Ralph as Felix was rushing him out. "Talk more later?"

"Sure, Stinkbrain."

When she was alone again, Vanellope helped herself to her dinner, reeling from Ralph's visit. She had never acted like she did around him just now. She couldn't even look him in the eye when they were talking.

_Okay, I _do _have a crush on Ralph. Just a _little_ one. It's not like I'm gonna be so in love with him like Felix and Calhoun. I have to be older for that. And I'm not._ Vanellope looked down at her tray to see that she had finished it. _Wow, must have been hungry tonight. All this thinking about love, and I'm in the mood for some cake or anything that's downstairs. Of course, everything here is sweet. And I love it that way._

When she headed downstairs, Vanellope made a beeline for the large refrigerator.

"Princess?"

Vanellope turned to see one of her servants that resembled a donut.

"Just getting some more to eat," she replied, opening the refrigerator. Her eyes quickly fell on a golden cake with white icing. "What kind of cake is this?"

"Um, Princess? Maybe you should find something else." The servant quickly took the dessert from her. "There should be some other things in there for you to eat."

"I'm hungry for cake, though. And that one looks good."

"No, sorry. Out of the question."

"Aw, come on." Vanellope pleaded, pulling out a fork from a nearby drawer. "Stop being selfish. I order you, you know. I'm the president."

"I know...that, but..."

"Why can't I have that one?"

"Well, because..."

"Look!" Vanellope pointed behind the servant, who looked. She forked a piece of cake, popping it into her mouth. There was something about the taste she couldn't place. It was delicious, of course, but there was something else about it. She didn't care, though. Vanellope loved it and she wanted another bite.

"Hey!" The servant turned to see that the princess had taken a bite. "You tricked me!"

"And this is good. I love it! Let me have another!"

"No! That bite was enough!"

"Aww, come..." Vanellope suddenly felt strange and dizzy for a moment. Then she fainted.

"Princess!" The donut-servant set the cake down and cradled her. "This is bad! You should never have had that cake! It shouldn't have been in there! But you'll be fine, Princess! Don't worry."

_If only I were older, then I'll be able to tell Ralph how I feel._

**Next chapter right around the corner! In the meantime, read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for ALL of the reviews! Glad everyone loves the story so far! Here's the next chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!  
**

**The Forbidden Cake  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

"Princess?"

"Wh-Who's...that? Ralph?"

"No, it's me."

"Bill?" Vanellope slowly opened her eyes to see her tiny advisor hovering by her side, a worried look on his face.  
Then she glanced around to see that she was back in her bedroom.

"Are you okay, Princess? Nothing else changed, did it?"

"Changed? What are you..." The princess froze mid sentence. "My voice... What happened?" Then she glanced down to see that she was hovering at least three feet above her bed. Standing up, she realized her _entire_ room was smaller than normal. Vanellope's eyes fell on her mirror in the corner. That was when she realized that she _had_ changed, namely her body. Her dark-candy coated hair was now down to her waist. As her she made her way down, she noticed she had a beautiful figure, with a curvy waist and breasts. Vanellope was no longer staring at the annoying little girl who liked to tease everyone (especially Ralph), but a lovely young woman who could now actually experience love and admit to her feelings for the "villain" she first met.  
The princess turned to regard Sour Bill, who was just as confused as she was.

"You had that cake, Princess, and..."

"What was in that cake?"

"That's what I was getting to. You were not supposed to have it, Princess. _Nobody_ was. It was forbidden when this game was first made. Someone must have put it in that refrigerator by mistake while it was supposed to be locked away."

"But what does all that have to do with me, well...growing up like this?"

"It grants any wish, any desire of whoever eats it. Not even King Candy knew that this cake existed."

"Yeah, 'cause he was Turbo and not actually a part of this game," said Vanellope, "So he wouldn't have known."

"You were the first to actually find it again, Princess. But too bad nobody could stop you in time."

"What do you mean, 'stop me?' Why is eating that cake such a bad thing? Does it have some sort of stuff in it?"

"No," Sour Bill chuckled, then grew serious again. "It's contraband. The first ruler of _Sugar Rush_ made the cake illegal shortly after it was made and when someone here had a bite to wish another game unplugged. Case in point: that's how Turbo's game had gotten unplugged that time. Because _Sugar Rush's_ popularity was waning due to said game."

"And how all that King Candy mess started?"

"Yes. The whole point of making the cake illegal was to keep such drama from happening again. Wishes can be either good or bad. Selfish or selfless."

"But mine wasn't selfish."

"It depends on what it was. What was it, anyway?"

Vanellope took a deep breath. _Sour Bill's one of my best friends, so why not? As long as it's not a loudmouth like Felix._ "I've been dreaming of being older."

"Why?"

"Well...I'm kinda..." _I can't tell him that I like Ralph after all! It's too weird! I'd rather go to Sarge and talk to her about it first. We're both women, so what's the harm? Provided she doesn't shoot first then talk!_ "I just wanted to know what it was like to be older and...well...beautiful."

"But you always were that."

"Yeah, but this is something I want to experience, you know? I could be a true president if I could." Then she headed for the door.

"Where are you going? You can't go out like that. You'll get caught!"

"What?"

"I told you before, the cake! It's contraband throughout the arcade! If you're seen in Game Central Station like that, the consequences can be severe and can affect _Sugar Rush_!"

"Come on, Sour Bill, I'll be fine. I'm just going to _Hero's Duty_. Please, I really want to experience this. I promise I'll be careful."

Sour Bill sighed. "You're right. You _will _be careful. You held your own against bigger things."

"Like Candy."

"You'll be fine. I can't stop you. You're the princess, after all."

"Thanks, Sour Bill." Vanellope left, leaving a still-worried Bill behind.

_If anyone asks, I won't say anything. She'll be safe. She'll come back._

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Again, thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Next chapter'll be up in no time! For now, read and review and tell me what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Glad everyone likes...no...LOVES it so far! Getting interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**The Forbidden Cake**

**Chapter 3**

"Getting thrown off buildings and wrecking sure was tiring today," Ralph said, after the arcade closed for the day, "But that's everyday and I enjoy it! Hey, Felix, want to go to _Tapper_?"

"Sure, Ralph," Felix agreed as he and his nemesis/friend took the train to Game Central Station. On the way, Ralph couldn't stop thinking about Vanellope, namely the way she was acting when he came to visit.

_Hope everything's okay with her._ He thought. _She was acting a little...airy today. Was she hyper from all of the sweets? But that's everyday with her. She lives in _Sugar Rush,_ after all. Though I can't shake the feeling that Vanellope could be...in love? _

"Ralph?" Felix shook his friend. "You okay?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm worried about Vanellope."

"Didn't you see her today?"

"Until _you_ came."

"Well, sorry. Kids wanted to play our game."

"Sorry, it's just that she was a bit...excited today when she saw me. She couldn't even look me in the eyes. And her face was red like she was..."

"In love, maybe?" Felix smirked, drawing out each word.

"Whoa, Felix! What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Isn't it obvious? Vanellope has a crush on you, Ralph."

"But there can't be any romance between us! Not like you and Calhoun. Vanellope's a kid, and I'm...well...I'm a guy who's way older than her." Then he found himself blushing pink. _I _am _kind of in love with Vanellope. But it's only a little crush. Just a little one, Ralph. Keep it together, at least until we get to Game Central Station._

"Someone's blushing." Felix said in a singsong voice. "I knew it! You're in love with her too!"

"I'm not blushing!" Ralph looked away from his partner, trying to hide his face. "And I'm NOT in love with Vanellope! We're just friends!"

"Yeah, right. I can see it on your face."

"What?" The "villain" tried to put on a poker face. "Vanellope's a..." Ralph was suddenly cut off when the train stopped at Game Central Station.

"I'm just messing with you, buddy." Felix laughed. "Let's go. I'll buy this time."

Keeping as straight a face as possible, Ralph followed Felix to _Tapper_. _No way can I be in love with Vanellope. And I'm not. So I don't know what's going on in Felix's head._ But the truth was that he _did_ have a crush on the princess of _Sugar Rush_, but there was no way he was going to prove Felix right. He was going to push such silly feelings aside and move on. But could he?

_I can't help but think that if Vanellope were older, it could make a difference. There could be a chance at love._

...

Vanellope arrived at Game Central Station, glancing at all of the stares she was gaining from everyone around her.

_Whoa, looks like being older sure can turn some heads. _She thought as she made her way through the crowd of eyes on her.

"What a beauty," a Koopa said. Others around him were whistling.

"I'm gonna ask her out," said a Kritter. His friends seemed to agree.

Hero's Duty. _Where is it? Ah, there it is._ Vanellope's eyes fell on the huge arch that led to _Hero's Duty_. Then she gasped when she saw Calhoun coming out of her game, meeting up with Felix and Ralph waiting in front of _Tapper_. _Darn! She's with them already. I wanted to talk to her alone. _Then an idea came to mind. _Maybe I can. I'm sure I can go into _Tapper_ now, since I'm older now._

"Excuse me!" Someone bumped into Vanellope, causing her to stumble forward toward the group. She tried to stop herself, but couldn't control her legs. Vanellope closed her eyes, bracing herself. Then she stopped, feeling something soft. And sturdy. Two strong arms caught her.

"Are you okay? Careful next time."

_That voice._ Vanellope looked up...and saw that she was in Ralph's arms. He had broken her fall. _Oh...no._

"Vanellope?" he asked, blushing. "Is that...you? You're a..."

She quickly tore herself from the "villain's" embrace, face red as a tomato. "You got me confused with sombody else."

"Nope, you're Vanellope von Schweetz alright," Felix said whimsically. "Thinking you can blow us off easily, huh?" Then he looked her up and down. "And not only that, you're a..."

"You'd better keep those eyes where they're supposed to be," Sergeant Calhoun whacked her husband on the head, snapping him out of his daze. "Okay, so the little runt's a woman now. Can we get some details about this?"

"We probably might want to go into _Tapper_ first," suggested Ralph, not taking his eyes off the transformed Vanellope, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long story."

"It is, actually," said Vanellope, blushing madly as she was staring at Ralph. She had never had this feeling for him before, and now that she was a woman, those feelings were stronger.

"Vanellope?" he asked, catching her staring. "Something wrong? You're coming, right?"

"Y-yeah. Of course I am." She, along with her three friends, entered _Tapper_, looking from Calhoun, who had an unreadable expression on her face at the sight of her, to Felix and his creepy stare, to Ralph, whose face was red and trying hard to look away as they boarded the train to the game.

_This is going to be a long conversation._

**Things are starting to get interesting, don't you agree? Read and Review! I love hearing your opinions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now the fun starts to begin! I know I said this was going to be a three-shot, but it's going to be longer 'cause it's getting good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**The Forbidden Cake**

**Chapter 4**

Vanellope, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun arrived at _Tapper._ The princess was nervous by the many stares she earned as they entered.

"Hey, Ralph." The bartender greeted. He was very familiar with all the customers who came and go on a daily basis. Then his eyes fell on Vanellope. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"Ye..." Felix started to answer, before his voice was muffled by a large hand.

"No! No!" Ralph answered quickly, face red as a beet and glaring at his friend. Vanellope's face was just as red at the word "girlfriend."

"She's mine," Calhoun lied, covering for them. There was no way they were going to let anyone know about the princess's transformation.

"Your _daughter_?" The bartender inquired.

"Um... yes. Before I married _him_." The blonde motioned to Felix, who was struggling for air.

"What?" Vanellope turned to Calhoun.

"Look, we can't have everyone in the arcade knowing about your little 'accident.' We have to keep this as quiet as possible."

The group found a corner of the table isolated from the crowd. It was surprisingly quiet, which meant that it was safe to talk about the transformation.

"Okay, runt," Sergeant Calhoun was the first to start. "What happened to you?"

"Yes, pray tell," Felix agreed dreamily, but then snapped out of it when he felt his wife's glare.

"Well, it happened last night, actually. I had this cake before I went to bed in my game. And when I woke up, I was like this." Vanellope stood up, as if getting her point across. "And then I didn't know this. The cake can grant wishes, and it granted mine."

"What _was_ your wish?" Ralph asked.

"The wish to become older so I can...well...confess my feelings for a certain someone. Because I knew that the guy I was in love with was way older than I was. Also I wanted to see what being older was like and everything."

Felix gave Ralph an "I knew it" look, smirking. The "villain" knew he was on to something. Maybe he knew who Vanellope was in love with, but it didn't look like he was telling Ralph anything _about_ who.

"Maybe I should have mine granted too," Calhoun said, glancing over at Felix, who was still staring at the princess. "The wish for _Felix_ to keep his eyes where they're supposed to be."

"I-I wasn't staring!" he stammered.

"There's more to the cake, I'm afraid." Vanellope continued. "The cake is contraband in _Sugar Rush _ and throughout the arcade. It was made that way when the first ruler made the cake, in order to prevent disasters from selfish wishes."

"Like Turbo." Ralph added.

"Yeah, like him. So I'm pretty much at risk of getting in trouble here."

"Why? All you had was a bite of the cake," said Felix.

"You don't understand. If word gets out in the arcade that I've used something that was contraband, not only will I get in trouble, but _Sugar Rush_ will probably be at risk too. And you guys might get in trouble with me."

"Hey, all we gotta do is keep this under wraps. Easy enough, right? So, are the effects of the cake permanent?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"Then we have a problem," Calhoun sighed. "You can't be seen around the arcade like this. Someone'll find you out."

"I know. Oh, and I need to talk to you too."

"About what?"

"Well, I can't really say with Ralph and Felix around. Can we step outside?"

"Sure, runt."

"Where are you ladies going?" Felix asked.

"Do you two mind? It's just us gals, okay?" Calhoun smiled. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no problem."

When the two women left, Ralph and Felix looked at each other, the latter grinning.

"You like her."

"What are you talking about, Felix?"

"C'mon, don't try to deny it, Ralph. You're in love with Vanellope."

"I am not!"

"We both know she's a beauty now, and you know you can't take your eyes off her. You're just afraid to admit it."

Ralph's face was the color of his overalls again. "Okay, you got me. I'm in love with Vanellope. She ate a cake that made her...well, beautiful. And that kind of turns me on. Don't get me wrong, I've been in love with her ever since we've met, but there was no way we could actually have any romance because she was a kid. Now that she's not...do you think I have a chance now, Felix?"

"You bet, Ralph."

"I don't know how to tell her how I feel. I'm still a little new to this romance thing. How _can _I tell her? I can't just go up to her and tell her 'I love you.' I'll look...awkward. How did _you_ do it, Felix?"

"Well, it took an entire adventure in _Sugar Rush_ with me, but we just clicked right away, you know? Don't worry, Ralph. She likes you too, obviously."

"You think she does?"

"I _know _ she does."

...

"So you're in love with Ralph?" Calhoun inquired.

"Yeah, and that was the whole reason behind my wish, apparently," said Vanellope, blushing. "I mean, what am I supposed to say, exactly? It's not easy to tell someone how you feel, so I know I'm scared. And everytime I'm around him, I freeze up and act silly and..."

"Calm down, runt. I get it. That didn't happen with me, but I know the feeling when it comes to love. The usual 'butterflies in your stomach' thing."

"Yeah. And I've been in love with him since we first met, but none of that had happened then. So why now? Especially now that I'm like this."

"Maybe your feelings are finally starting to rise. That happened to me in no time with Felix, but with you it's just starting and now you're realizing that you love Ralph more than just as a father figure or a friend. And it's probably no mistake that a cake changed you into a woman. Maybe it was helping you realize your feelings and that there's no one you'd rather be with than Ralph."

"Well, I _do _love him."

"Then you should tell him. Not around Felix or me. Definitely not around Felix. You know how he gets when it comes to someone in love."

Vanellope couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah."

"And don't worry about getting in trouble for it, either. If you and Ralph are meant to be together, you will be. No arcade laws are gonna keep you two apart." Calhoun rose to her feet, stretching. "Want to go back? The guys are probably talking about us right now."

"Sure."

...

"Interesting. A cake that can grant wishes. And it's contraband. Funny, I didn't think such a dessert existed."

King Candy/Turbo watched as the two women reentered the bar. He had overheard every word of Vanellope's and Calhoun's conversation from a nearby bush. The tyrant had been waiting to get his revenge on the glitch who had humiliated him so easily in _Sugar Rush_. He would've had control over the entire arcade if it weren't for her. Now he had the perfect weapon. And it started with the illegal cake and arcade laws.

**Things are really starting to heat up now! What fic isn't complete without a bad guy? Next chapter will be up in no time! For now, read and review! I love hearing your opinions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm moving right along with this fic, aren't I? Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**The Forbidden Cake**

**Chapter 5**

"I kinda enjoyed myself in there, you know?" Vanellope said, grinning. "Aside from all the cake stuff I told you about. This is the first time I've been in _Tapper_. And had a drink."

"That's right. You were never able to get in before." Ralph realized. "21 and up, yeah. They're real strict about that in _Tapper_."

"Hey, looks like your accidental discovery did one good thing for you," Felix pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess it did." Vanellope giggled.

"Well, I'm headed back," Calhoun nodded over to the _Hero's Duty_ arch.

"Us too," said Ralph, starting toward _Fix-It Felix_, but he was stopped by Felix himself.

"Actually, Ralph was wondering if you wanted to hang out a little bit longer, Vanellope," the hero spoke for him, turning Ralph so he was facing the princess.

"Felix!" The "villain" hissed, blushing, then faced Vanellope, who was confused.

"Yeah," Sergeant Calhoun agreed, smirking. "And Vanellope was just dying to have some alone time with you, big guy. Hey, Felix! You want to come back with me?"

"You bet, dear!" Felix followed his wife to _Hero's Duty_, leaving Ralph and Vanellope alone.

"Wait a minute!" They called in unison.

"Have fun, you two!" Felix waved as he and Calhoun boarded the train and sped off.

"That Felix..." Ralph muttered under his breath. "Seriously." Then he met Vanellope's brown eyes. They were just as beautiful as they were when she was a kid, glowing like gems in the light of Game Central Station. He didn't realize how pretty she was behind that little girl exterior. Ralph scratched the back of his head, face red. _I'm actually alone with her! I can't believe it!_

"Ralph? Are you okay?"

"Oh, um... yeah, Vanellope. I was just wondering if you wanted to...um... go to Koopa Beach in _Super Mario Kart?_"

Vanellope looked like she was about to explode of excitement. _Wow, he actually wants to go out with me! This is so unlike Ralph, and I kinda like it!_ Looking back up at Ralph, she smiled. "I'd love to."

...

"I miss this palace so," King Candy/Turbo was inside Vanellope's kingdom in _Sugar Rush_ in search of the cake he had overheard about in _Tapper_. How much he so wanted revenge on Vanellope. And he was going to get it, no matter what. It all started in here, where the forbidden dessert presumably was. "Of course, this all used to be mine. And it will be again, once I get rid of that annoying glitch. I have to find that cake first, though."

"Vanellope? Is that you?" Sour Bill's voice was heard.

The tyrant hid behind one of the pillars and watched as the tiny advisor appeared, looking around.

"I could've sworn I heard someone come in." Bill was confused, looking behind the pillars. "Are they hiding somewhere?"

He_ should know where the cake is._ Candy/Turbo guessed. Of course Sour Bill would know where it was, given that he had been living here longer than the regents. If Candy could get the answer out of him, this would all be easy.

"Okay, I'm hearing things," Bill said as he started to leave.

"Oh, you're not, trust me."

"What?" Bill turned to see the last person he expected to see. King Candy/Turbo stepped out from behind the pillar, an insane look on his face as he shifted from Candy to Turbo and back again. "But...how? You..."

"Died? Nonsense. If those fools thought a beacon would be the end of me they're mistaken. Now, you're going to tell me where a certain cake is. And I suggest you cooperate if you don't want anything to happen to you."

"What cake?" _He's not talking about _that _cake, I hope. How did _he_ even find out?_

"You know which one I'm talking about, if I'm not mistaken. I heard that gun-happy woman and a surprisingly mature Vanellope talking about it in _Tapper_."

_He _is. _Drat!_ But Bill wasn't going to give in that easily. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Really? Okay, then." King Candy snapped his fingers, and a Cy-Bug flew into the castle, its mouth open in Sour Bill's face. "You _will_ tell me where it is! And I know you know what cake I'm talking about, so stop trying to play dumb!"

The advisor slowly backed away from the insect, shaking. _He must've made a stop at _Hero's Duty_ on the way here! And this thing means business. But I have to protect Vanellope._

"It will kill you. Tell me."

_He's not leaving me much choice!_ _Forgive me._

"I don't have all day!"

As the Cy-Bug got closer, Sour Bill panicked. "The contraband cake is in the refrigerator of the saferoom!"

"The saferoom! Of course. That's where it is. And it's in a refrigerator! I know where that is, luckily. A pleasure, Bill. Now, if you'll excuse us..." With that, King Candy/Turbo headed upstairs, leaving a frightened Sour Bill.

...

The tyrant entered the saferoom, glancing around for the refrigerator that held the contraband dessert. His eyes suddenly fell on a large, golden closet.

"That must be it." Opening it, a golden cake caught Candy's eye. The dessert looked like it was bitten or broken off. He took it, smiling wickedly.

_I'm sure the authorities will be appalled by this._

_..._

"Nice stars out tonight, huh?" Ralph asked. He and Vanellope were at Koopa Beach, watching the stars. They had spent three hours walking the track and the beach itself. Inside, he was glad that Felix pushed him into asking her out.

"Yeah, they're always out at night. I've raced here many times."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Stinkbrain. They're really beautiful."

"You know what's more beautiful, Vanellope?"

"What?"

"You." Ralph picked a mysterious flower out of the sand (though flowers growing out of sand was unusual). It was a beautiful flower. A lily, to be exact, that glowed like the moon shining over the beach. He placed it in her hair, which illuminated her beauty even more.

"It's lovely, Ralph." Vanellope blushed, looking at her reflection in the ocean. "Thank you!" _Wow, I never got anything like this before, especially from Ralph. _The princess then felt his hand on her shoulder.

"And there was something else I wanted to say."

"And what's that?" _He's gonna say it! I can't believe it!_

"I..." Ralph froze, blushing. _I can't say it! I can't! Why did Felix have to push me into this? But I love Vanellope. I really do, and I'm gonna let her know that!_

"What? What is it?"

"I...um...l.."

"Hold it right there!"

Ralph and Vanellope turned to see a group of blue-suited holograms approaching.

"The Game Central Police? What are they doing here? And what do they want?" Ralph wondered. "What is this about?"

"Princess Vanellope von Schweetz, you're under arrest." said the police.

...

**Uh-Oh! Wonder what's gonna happen next? Read and review! I'll have the next chap out in no time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everyone! Here I am with the next chapter! And I know a lot of you are wondering how King Candy survived. Rest assured, that will be explained in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**The Forbidden Cake  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

"Can someone tell me what all this is about?" Ralph asked the Game Central police, glaring at them. How much he wanted to pound them right now!

"The princess has been caught using a contraband object," said one of the officers. "Or shall I say _consumed_."

_The cake!_ Vanellope realized. _But who could've turned me in? Not Sour Bill! Or one of my servants! They would never betray me like that!_

"You're gonna have to get through me first!" Ralph threatened.

"No, Ralph! I know what they're talking about! It's the cake! Someone turned me in for it!"

"But you ate it without knowing what it would do to you!"

"I know, I know. And if I can tell the judge and Council everything in court, they'll understand. Please, just let me go!"

"I'm going with you," said Ralph.

"No, you're not." The officer jammed a stunning device into Ralph's side, knocking him out.

"Leave him alone!" Vanellope pleaded.

"He'll be fine, princess. You're coming with us, though."

After being handcuffed, she was hauled off, wondering who would turn her in. But the only ones who knew were her servants and Sour Bill. She knew none of them would do such a thing to her, not without a motive. And none of them had one, as far as she knew.

_Looks like I'll see when I get there._

...

"I wonder how the two lovebirds are doing?" Felix and Calhoun were laying in the bedroom of the latter's small hut in _Hero's Duty_.

"I'm sure they're doing fine."

"I bet they've kissed already and Ralph is confessing his love right now. I wish I was there to see that! And then they'll get married...and..."

"Okay, that's going too far. But you know, they're meant to be together. There's no way they're going to let anything keep them apart. Not if Ralph has anything to say about it. But in the meantime, why don't _we_ focus on something we haven't done in a while."

Felix's face was beet red. "A-And that is...?"

"You know what." Calhoun moved in to kiss him, until they heard the door fly open.

"Guys!" Ralph burst in, panicked.

"Ralph?" Felix wondered. "What are you doing here, interrupting _our_ time? Where's Vanellope?"

"That's why I came. She's been arrested. Someone turned her in!"

"You'd better not be joking!" Calhoun growled, gun at her side.

"If I were joking, would I be coming here right now?"

"Good point." Felix agreed. "I'm right behind you, Ralph!"

"So am I!" Calhoun added. "Whoever turned the runt in isn't getting away with this! And trust me, I know a rat when I smell one."

"So? We're busting her out, aren't we?"

"No, we gotta support her side," said Ralph. "Assuming whoever turned Vanellope in doesn't have a plan to get rid of her."

...

"Hello?" Vanellope called. "Do I at least get a phone call?" She was in a holding facility deep within the arcade. The princess knew that if you ended up in said place, you were in danger of getting deleted. And one had to commit a serious crime to land in there. Vanellope sat in a corner of the cell, face buried in her knees. She couldn't believe this was happening. And if it was her word against whoever turned her in, she'd never see Ralph again. And her trial was in a few minutes.

_I hope Ralph and the others will be there to support me._

Then a bell rang, and a guard appeared in front of her cell.

"Princess von Schweetz, you have a visitor."

"A vistor?" she repeated. _I wonder if it's Ralph?_ But then that hope disappeared when she heard the voice.

"Well, well, long time no see, Vanellope."

_No way! It can't be _him_! _The princess looked up to see the last person she expected to see.

"Enjoying your stay in prison, I take it?" King Candy/Turbo sneered as he faced Vanellope. "Of course, _I_ had you sent here."

"What are you talking about?" The princess demanded. "And how did you come back?"

"I'm talking about my plan for revenge. And as for how I came back, I don't see the point in you knowing. But since you're in danger of being deleted I might as well tell you as a parting gift. I thought I was a goner too when it happened. Remember that Cy-Bug that I merged with?"

"Yeah, I do. And you were hideous! And that beacon should've killed you!"

"I'll take that as a compliment. But no, the _Cy-Bug_ was the one that died, while _I_ was able to separate from it and escape."

"So you were unharmed by the beacon..." Vanellope almost whispered.

"Yes, and wasn't that luck on my part. Now I have been granted another chance. The chance to get rid of you for good and reclaim control of _Sugar Rush_ and the entire arcade!" The tyrant laughed maniacally. "And it all starts with you getting deleted! And I have you and Calhoun to thank for the info in _Tapper_."

"You sneak! You were watching us in _Tapper_!"

"Oh, I just happened to be there at the time," King Candy/Turbo said, for a second shifting to the latter. "You should really watch what you eat next time, Vanellope. You can take that advice with you as you slip away from existence. Well, I'd better get ready for the trial! I can't wait to see how heartbroken Ralph will be when he loses the one he cares about the most!" Laughing manically, the tyrant left, leaving an angered Vanellope.

_I can't believe it! Of all people! I knew someone as twisted as Turbo would be behind this! And he probably appealed so well to the police when he showed them the cake! And I don't even want to know how well he'll do the same to the Council! Ralph, you had better be there to support me! 'Cause if Candy has his way with them, we'll never be together and he'll try to take over the arcade again!_

__**Things are starting to heat up, aren't they? Don't worry, stay tuned for the next chapter! In the meantime, read and review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everyone! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**The Forbidden Cake**

**Chapter 7**

_This is going to be fun!_ King Candy/Turbo was looking as serene as can be as he reclined in the bench next to the Council in the large courtroom. There were eleven members, plus the judge who was not present yet. The tyrant could not contain his excitement as he waited for Vanellope to be brought in. And when they support his story, they'll sentence her to deletion and he'll be in control again. The room itself was standing room only, with characters of all video games present. This was obviously a big deal, considering that a game would probably lose a regent. Assuming the Council ruled against Vanellope. A few minutes later, Ralph and the others entered, worried expressions on their faces, especially Ralph's. Candy sneered at this. _Perfect. They're all here._

_What's _he_ doing here?_ Ralph wondered as he and the tyrant locked eyes. A smirk crossed Candy's face as Ralph responded with a suspicious glare. _And how did he come back? _

"Anyone know how Turbo came back?" Felix asked, looking just as confused and worried as his friend and wife.

"Up to no good, no doubt," Calhoun guessed, "I told you I know a rat when I see one. And I think _he's_ the rat."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm thinking that _he's _the one who turned Vanellope in for the cake. But how did he know about it? How did he even come back?"

"You got us on that one. But what you're saying makes sense. Turbo's probably back for revenge. And he's using the law to do it."

"Shouldn't he be on their bad side?" Calhoun asked.

"Not if he's using his King Candy persona to appeal to the Council," said Ralph. "Not everybody knows that Turbo and Candy are one and the same." They suddenly heard the doors open. Everyone in the courtroom turned to see a pair of guards enter with an anxious Vanellope. As they made their way down the aisle, she cast a glance at her friends, specifically Ralph.

_Don't worry. I'll get out of this mess, Ralph. I promise. I won't let Turbo have his way, not as long as you're here for support. But if I don't win this and I get deleted, just remember that I'll always love you._

"Vanellope..." the "villain" whispered as he watched the princess approach the podium, taking a deep breath as she readied herself to face the Council. _You can do this._

"All rise," the Council member on the far left announced as everyone rose from their seats. "Our honorable Lord of the Arcade Realm presiding."

A large man took his bench on the highest podium between the fifth and seventh members. His long, dark, curly hair flowed behind him. His eyes fell on Vanellope with an unreadable expression on his face, as if he didn't know what to think of the _Sugar Rush_ ruler. When everyone took their seats again, he began.

"Princess Vanellope von Schweetz, you have recently been seen consuming the contraband cake made by the first ruler of _Sugar Rush_. Am I correct?"

"Yes, your Ho..."

"Your Highness. I am a lord. You may adress me as such."

"Yes, Your Highness. I have eaten the cake, but..."

"And for such a selfish wish?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I have heard from the former ruler that you have consumed the cake for your own personal gain." The lord turned to King Candy, who was trying to keep a poker face. "And the proof that he's given shows that you've been going on and on about Wreck-It Ralph."

"Yes, that _is_ true, my lord," said King Candy, rising from his bench to speak, eyes fixed on Vanellope. "She _has _indeed been talking so much about Wreck-It Ralph in her room. How much she loves him, how much she wants to be with him, etc. Oh yes, I've heard everything. And then she goes too far by taking a bite out of the forbidden cake and making a wish to become older. Of course, that's in front of you. But bring the cake here so _everyone_ can see."

A guard entered the room, holding the golden cake. And then everyone saw the piece forked off by the princess. The whole audience and the Council gasped.

"The princess of _Sugar Rush_ committing such a crime?" one of the Council members, a Toad, was speechless.

"I've tried to stop her, my lord," Candy lied, acting as heartbroken as possible. "But she was so blinded by her undying love for Ralph. I just don't understand girls and love."

Ralph was growing enraged at how this monster was twisting the whole story. He felt a desire to jump out of his seat and pound him.

"Ralph, calm down," Felix whispered. "Vanellope will find a way to turn this around."

"I can't just let that... heartless tyrant walk all over her like this." _Come on, Vanellope, don't him crush you!_ Then he saw Vanellope glance back at Ralph, winking. She wasn't giving up. And neither would he give up on her.

"I think I rest my case, here, my lord." King Candy finished, returning to his seat and darting a sneer at Vanellope. _It's all over, glitch._

"Princess von Schweetz, is there anything you'd like to say for yourself?" the monarch asked, slightly angered but still retaining that regality about him.

"Yes, Your Highness," she replied. _This is it. I have to give it all I've got. If they don't believe me, it's over. But I'm not going down easy._ "Yes, I have eaten the cake..."

"See? She admits it!"

"But I had no idea it actually granted wishes. I just found it in the refrigerator in the kitchen one night. And the wish...well, it was a thought to myself. I had no idea that it would grant my wish to grow older. When I woke up this morning, I was like this. I had no idea it did this to me. Nor did I know that the cake itself was contraband until Sour Bill told me everything about it."

"And did you have any more after he told you?" the lord asked.

"No, Your Highness."

"And how do I know that you're the one who's telling the truth and not Candy. Because he feels that you've hurt him by disobeying him. Like you _did _know about the cake."

"I never knew anything about the cake! I took a bite, yes, but I thought it was just a normal dessert. I didn't know it would do _this_ to me!" Vanellope gestured to herself. "If you're looking for a liar, _he's_ the liar!" She pointed to King Candy, who looked like he was hurt by the sudden accusation.

"Me? Why would I lie?" The tyrant was taken aback. "I'm just trying to lead you in the right direction as my successor."

"Now you _know_that's not true!" Calhoun sprung out of her chair, angry. "Since when have you taught her how to be a ruler?"

"She's right!" Felix joined in. "How could you all stand there and listen to that tyrant's words? Half you should know who he really is! If you're from _Sugar Rush,_ you should know who King Candy really is!"

"Yeah!" Ralph agreed, "If there's anyone from _Sugar Rush_, they can tell you everything this monster's done to their world!"

"No, that was _Turbo_." Candy corrected, "I would never do such a thing."

"Actually, you would."

Everyone turned to see Sour Bill enter the room, coming to Vanellope's side. The princess was surprised.

"Bill?" she wondered.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Candy demanded, a slight shift in his body. "I thought I locked you up!"

That outburst generated a series of gasps among the courtroom.

"You know I can get out of cages," said Sour Bill, "And as for this trial, I can prove that the princess is telling the truth. She took a bite out of the contraband, but without knowing what it would do to her."

"So King Candy's the liar?" concluded one of the Council members. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes. And he's actually Turbo, the one who supposedly died in _Sugar Rush_."

"That's impossible!" The lord was trying to find the words. "How are Turbo and King Candy one and the same?"

"Because he's the one who planned all this," replied Ralph, "To get revenge on Vanellope."

"He had no idea about the cake," the princess added, "Until he overheard mine and Sergeant Calhoun's conversation at _Tapper_."

"Liars!" Candy growled, trying hard not to shift, "All of you!"

"It's over, Turbo!" Vanellope said, "Your plan failed."

"No! It's not..." The tyrant shifted to Turbo. "Not by a long shot!"

"What in the..." The lord was frozen in fear, which was unusual for him. He was looking at the bane of the arcade world, speechless.

"Yes, take a good look, everyone! Sure this plan failed, but I doubt Vanellope would be let off the hook that easily. She still took a bite of the cake, which can't go unpunished!"

"And neither can you!" Felix countered.

"It wouldn't matter in the end, because in the end Vanellope will be deleted! So try and stop me with what little time you have left, _princess_." Laughing maniacally, Turbo shifted out of the courtroom, leaving everyone stunned.

"We have to stop him!" Ralph said, "This time, for good!"

"But there's one thing Turbo was right about," said the lord, saddened. "Vanellope's mishap can't go unpunished."

"But you believe us now," the princess countered.

"We do, but the fact that you've actually consumed the contraband remains. I'm sorry, princess, but in order to maintain order in the arcade world, we must do this. Princess von Schweetz, at midnight in the arcade world, you will be deleted. All mention of you will be erased and you will no longer exist. So use what little time you have left to stop Turbo. Of course, _his _crimes cannot go unpunished either."

"Vanellope..." Ralph began, "They can't..."

"I know. And we both knew this was coming. I've been warned. And now I have to pay the price. But at least there's one more thing that I have to do first." _I'm going to lose Ralph, after all. Great. Now we'll never be together. And what's worse, he's going to forget about me after midnight. But at least I have one more thing to take of, and that's to stop Turbo. And this time, for good!_

**A LOT has happened in this chapter! And it's nearly over! Yay! Next chapter's right around the corner! For now, read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, everyone! Nice turn of events if I do say so myself. Here's the battle! Getting exciting!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**The Forbidden Cake**

**Chapter 8  
**

"Game Central Station..." Turbo muttered to himself. "The same place where _I_ once lived when _I _actually had a game!" He was hovering above the main plaza, scowling down at the other video game characters.

"Hey, isn't that that Turbo dude?" a Goomba asked. He was clustered with his Hammer Bro. friends.

"Yeah, I think you're right, man," said the Boomerang Bro. "He was the one who almost screwed up that cutesy _Sugar Rush_! What the hell's he up to now?"

"I wouldn't want to be alone with him," the Fire Bro. chuckled, "Besides, I bet I can burn his viral ass all the way back to wherever the hell he came from."

"Um, you might want to put a cork in it, man," the Hammer Bro. warned, shaking.

"Why? You think I can't take Turbo? Ha, Turbo-tastic, my ass!"

"I'm dying to hear more of those threats."

"Yeah, I got more where that came...uh..." The Fire Bro. turned to see Turbo standing behind him. "Um, I was just joking..." Then he turned to see that his friends had fled.

The entire station was quiet, with everyone watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"Hey, that's Turbo!" a Kritter pointed out.

"Isn't he that fool who almost destroyed _Sugar Rush_?" another inquired.

"How the hell did he come back?" a Nicelander cursed. "Didn't Wreck-It Ralph kill him?"

"Leave that poor Fire Bro. alone!"

There were more curses and angry shouts, along with a few hand gestures as Turbo sneered at them all.

"What? I don't get a proper hi?" he mocked. "Not that I'm asking for one, that is. And it wouldn't matter, because this entire arcade will be mine! With the help of a few friends."

Everyone turned to see a swarm of Cy-Bugs burst out of _Hero's Duty_. Some made their way toward other games, while others were feasting on the helpless video game characters, who were running for their lives.

"C'mon, man! Cut this out!" The Fire Bro. pleaded, "I promise, no more jokes! Just don't kill me!"

"Oh, so now you're scared! What happened to that bravado you had just a second ago?"

"I was just playing around, dude! Honest!"

"Right," Turbo scoffed. "You can die just like everyone else."

"Let him go, Turbo!"

The virus looked from the Fire Bro. to see Ralph and the others approach, angered at the chaos in Game Central Station.

"Well, took you long enough." Turbo said with impatience. "Especially you, Vanellope." He eyed the princess up and down. "Enjoying your final hours of life, I see."

"As a matter of fact, yeah. And I'll use it wisely." Vanellope threatened, but the virus looked unfazed.

"We'll see just how wisely, then." Grabbing the princess, Turbo shifted away, that maniacal laugh echoing.

"Vanellope!" Ralph cried.

"That little...!" Calhoun began, angry.

"Easy, dear." Felix comforted her, "We'll get her back. We just need to figure out where he took her."

"Oh, and by the time we know, Vanellope will be dead!" Ralph was enraged, slamming his large fist on the floor and making a hole. He couldn't believe it. He was going to lose Vanellope, and not to the law. The "villain" lunged for the wall, ready to demolish it, but was stopped by Felix.

"Ralph! You need to calm down!" he urged.

"How can I be calm, Felix? Turbo could be in any game right now with Vanellope! And it won't be a surprise if she's dead when we get there! Think about it, it's going to take forever to find them!"

"We'll find them, Ralph! But _you_ need to calm down and focus! This isn't doing her any good!"

"Maybe he's _not_ in a game." Calhoun said.

"What do you mean?" Ralph asked, voice nearly a growl.

"He wants to get rid of her, right? And I've seen this place several times and trust me, you don't want to end up in there. If you end up there, you're not getting out. It's a fate worse than dying in another game."

Felix gasped. "No... not _that_ place!"

That was when Ralph's rage returned. _That virus has gone too far now! _

**Next part of the battle coming soon! Anyway, it may or may not be obvious what place they're talking about. Read and Review! It will be answered next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the second half of the battle! Glad to see everyone loving it so far!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**The Forbidden Cake**

**Chapter 9  
**

"What _is _this place?" Vanellope asked, looking down at a river of codes. She had no idea where she was exactly, or how Turbo was planning to get rid of her. _Maybe he thinks he's gonna just throw me in whatever that river is. Not that I want to end up in there._

"This is a distant place in the arcade," Turbo explained, sneering, "Very secluded, I might add. And down there are the codes of the deleted (or simply forgotten) video game characters. Those who were unlucky enough to end up down there... never returned. Not even higher powers like the Council can bring you back once you get consumed down by that stream." The virus gestured to the river of codes. "So now you see why I brought you here, where even Ralph or his foolish friends can't find you. This'll make sure that that even the Council can't bring you back if they have any second thoughts."

"So, if I fall... down there..."

"Right, you'll be deleted...permanently. I told you I aim to get rid of you, Vanellope. And Ralph will be next." Turbo held the princess over the stream of beeping codes.

"LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!"

"What?" The virus turned to see Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun coming through a portal behind him. "How did you three get in here? Nobody's supposed to find out about this area!"

"Except us!" The hologrammed police officers appeared behind them, approaching Turbo. "And we're only asking this once: release Princess von Schweetz or we will have to use force."

"Gladly!" With a smirk, Turbo released Vanellope, causing her to fall toward the stream.

"VANELLOPE!" Ralph rushed past the three officers (who proceeded to attack the virus), jumping off the ledge after the princess. He was not going to let her die at the hands of that monster. Luckily, she was still in sight but falling dangerously fast toward the coded river. And if she was consumed, not even the Council could bring her back.

_Is this it for me?_ Vanellope thought as she was nearing the stream and to her possible death. _This was not how I imagined my death, but was I meant to die this way? But I know one thing: Turbo's done it. He's gotten what he wanted. And that was my death. Now...he's succeeded. And I'll never see Felix, Calhoun, or even you, Ralph, again._

"Vanellope!"

_Ralph? Is that you?_ The princess saw a huge blur coming at her. It had red and brown accents and as she fell into coded sea, she blacked out. _So this is it. Whoever that was, it sure sounded like Stinkbrain. I'm just glad to have heard his voice. Ralph, I'm sorry it had to end this way. And now I'll never tell you how I feel. And if you can hear me, you'd better stop Turbo. I won't let my death be in vain._

"Vanellope! I'm right here!"

"Ralph?" _Wait a minute, he can't have actually...followed me here! That means... he's deleted too!_

"Vanellope!"

The princess opened her eyes to see that it was indeed Ralph. The red shirt, brown overalls, and large figure was not easy to miss.

"Ralph! What are you doing here? Why did you jump in with me? Now you're gonna be deleted too! And Felix will be out of a job!"

"But I'm still here, for some reason. I haven't turned into code yet." Then Ralph looked at Vanellope and smiled. "And you're still as beautiful as ever."

"Oh." Blushing, the princess looked down at herself to see that she was still whole and still in her adult form. "But how? Was Turbo lying?"

"I don't think so. Calhoun was just telling Felix and I about this place and I won't doubt her."

"Then...what does this mean?"

"I think it means we've been given a second chance somehow." Ralph guessed.

That was when Vanellope remembered Calhoun's words during their conversation in _Tapper_.

_If you and Ralph are meant to be together, then you will be._

"She was right..."

"Who was right?"

"A certain someone once told me that if I was meant to be together with someone, then I will be." Vanellope turned to regard Ralph, who was still confused. "And that someone is you, Ralph. And Turbo can keep us apart as many times as he wants, but it won't be nowhere near as close to how much I feel about you right now! Ralph, I love you!" _He's gonna reject me! I know it! He's gonna say I'm still too young and inexperienced for love. But I don't care about all that. We can at least still be friends._ But those possibilities were erased when she felt two large hands cup her face. Then the princess felt Ralph's lips on hers. She quickly melted into the kiss, feeling warm in the "villain's" embrace. She also felt safe, as if nothing was going to get to her as long as Ralph was there by her side. Not even Turbo could destroy such a bond. Then a warm light started to surround them.

"What's happening?" Ralph wondered.

"You got me, Stinkbrain."

...

"Ralph!" Felix called, looking down at the stream for any sign of his wrecking friend.

"Don't waste your breath, Felix," Turbo said, that insane sneer still on his face. "Those two fools are gone. Who would've thought that Wreck-It Ralph would actually commit suicide saving some brat. Some friend you have there. But you know, your job'll be a lot easier now. You'll find another Ralph, trust me. Just one who's not as idiotic as that one."

Felix was angered as those comments speared through like lightning bolts. No way was this monster going to get away with such comments. Ralph was his best friend, and he was going to avenge his death and finish what Ralph failed to do.

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" Felix shouted as he tackled Turbo, pinning him to the ground and near the coded stream. He whacked him several times with his hammer, but it had no effect on the virus.

Turbo laughed at this. "And this is coming from a fool who can only _fix_ things. Last I checked, you were _Fix-It_ Felix, not _Wreck-It _Felix."

_He's right._ Felix realized. _I can only fix things._ _I could never do all the things Ralph could do. And that was why I was sometimes jealous._

"You know what? You're starting to annoy me. You and that golden hammer can go down with them." The virus was now on top of Felix, with the latter hanging just above the coded stream.

"Let my husband go!" Calhoun turned her attention from the entering Cy-Bugs and aimed her rifle at Turbo, who turned to regard her with slight boredom.

"I wouldn't shoot if I were you." he threatened as he raised Felix so that he was dangling above the stream. "Drop the weapon if you don't want anything to happen to your dear husband."

"Just shoot, Calhoun!" Felix urged. "Don't worry about me! He's killed Ralph and Vanellope already! I don't want anyone else getting killed. Please, kill him!"

"But..." Calhoun began. "I'll be alone."

"I'm enjoying this," Turbo laughed, "Oh, the drama of love." But his enjoyment was cut short as a pillar of light shot up from the chasm.

"What's going on?" Felix wondered.

"Let him go right now!"

"Don't tell me that's not..." Turbo watched as Ralph and Vanellope appeared from the light, landing in front of the virus. "But...you two are dead. You should've been code!"

"Well, looks like we were given a second chance, weren't we?" Vanellope smirked, seeing such joy in watching Turbo's fear and confusion.

That was when Calhoun fired at the virus, releasing his hold on Felix and knocking Turbo backward until he was trapped on the ledge, the stream below him. He looked up to see Vanellope standing over him, her foot hovering above his hand.

"Please, don't let me die like this!" the virus pleaded.

"You've hurt too many innocent people, Turbo. Now you're going to pay for all those who you've hurt!" With that, Vanellope stepped on his hand, causing him to lose his grip and fall to his death in the coded stream, disappearing within seconds. She sank to her knees, glad that it was finally over.

"You did it, Vanellope!" Felix ran over to her to hug her. "And you saved me!"

"Ahem," Calhoun cleared her throat in impatience. "Just remember who you've married."

"And you saved me too, dear. That's my dynamite gal!"

"Hey, you saved everyone, Vanellope," Ralph approached her, placing a hand on her, but then saw that she was staring to grow transparent.

"What is it, Ralph?" The princess then looked down at her hand, which was starting to fade. _No. It can't be. I saved so many people. That can't be...forgotten._

"Vanellope, you can't be..."

Calhoun looked at her watch, which showed one minute to midnight. "The sentence. It's being carried."

"But I don't want to lose you, Vanellope!" Ralph grabbed both of her hands, tears starting to flow. He watched as his love was starting to slip away. He couldn't believe it. He was going to lose her.

"Don't worry, Ralph. You won't." The princess assured him. "I'll always be with you. And I'll always love you." She stood up to kiss Ralph, leaving something to remember her by if he ever started to forget.

"But, what's gonna happen to _Sugar Rush_? It won't be the same without you."

"I know, but things'll work out. Turbo's no more, and that's all that matters. The arcade world can be at peace again."

"But, it's not the same without you. And you said you wanted us to be together."

"I know, and you know what? We'll always be together, as long as you remember my name. And this moment."

Ralph watched as Vanellope faded away. Tears were flowing as he sank to his knees, grieving over the loss of the princess.

_Vanellope, I won't forget you. I won't. _

**This is not the end yet! And I almost was in tears as I was writing this. But I promise you, this fic's not over yet! The final chapter is right around the corner!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for the final chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**The Forbidden Cake**

**Chapter 10**

"Fix it, Felix!" The Nicelanders pleaded as their hero started repairing the damage done by Ralph as the latter was causing more. As soon as Felix fixed the last window, and as Ralph was being thrown off the building for the umpteenth time, the hero saw a depressed expression on his friend's face. As if he wasn't enjoying it like usual. Felix couldn't place his finger on it, and neither could the Nicelanders.

After the game was over, and they got a break, Felix went over to help Ralph up, obviously worried.

"What's wrong, Ralph?" he asked.

"Nothing, Felix. I'm just...fine. I'm fine."

"C'mon, you can't fool me. Something's up with you. I can tell by that look on your face as you were getting thrown off. So don't try to hide it. Now, what is it?"

Ralph sat cross-legged on the ground, looking down at it. "It's just that...I miss her."

"Miss who?"

"Vanellope. I miss her, Felix. I know she'll always be there with me, but nothing's the same without her actually here."

Felix stared at his friend, head cocked to the side. "Who's Vanellope?"

"Vanellope von Schweetz! You know? From _Sugar Rush_? She's the president! And she had that cake that caused her to age, and..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ralph. Seriously, I don't know anyone named Vanellope."

"Wait, you don't...remember her?" _Ralph, you idiot! Of course he doesn't! The Council erased her and any memory of her from the arcade! So it would make sense that Felix or Calhoun doesn't remember anything about her. But how can _I_ still remember?_

"Did you land on your head this time?"

"No! It's just that... I've known someone named that. Vanellope von Schweetz, that is. And she saved everyone from Turbo."

"Now I remember that," said Felix. "And I know that _someone_ took care of that guy for good. But I never knew you actually knew her, Ralph. Hmm, maybe _I'd_ like to see this Vanellope girl one day. Of course, I wouldn't be staring at her for too long, considering that I _have_ a wife. And a tough one, at that. But I know this: you love this Vanellope, Ralph."

The "villain" chuckled slightly. "I do, Felix. You're right."

"Well, I'm going to see what Gene and the others are doing. Join me later?"

"Yeah," Ralph said with a smile. As soon as Felix stepped into the building, his smile disappeared again. _Vanellope..._ He looked up at the screen looking into the outside world. That was when he saw something. Something...familiar. Climbing up the apartment to get a better look, his eyes fell on _Sugar Rush_, specifically the left side of the console. "No way..." he gasped as he was staring at the left side. It was still displaying Vanellope's image. If that was the case...

_She's still here. I haven't lost her. The Council must have done something._

_Ralph..._ a voice was heard.

"Vanellope... you're still alive..." he realized, "But where are you?" Then Ralph saw a light shine in front of him, blinding him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the princess (or president) of _Sugar Rush_ standing in front of him. She was still in her adult form, with the long, pink and white dress embroidered with candy. She smiled up at Ralph, who was at the point of tears.

"What's wrong, Stinkbrain? Miss me?" she hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"But how? What happened?"

"The Council gave me another chance. His Highness said I was too important to be deleted. They couldn't do it, after I saved the entire arcade from Turbo. _Nobody_ should have to forget a hero. And they said if we can make this work, we can be together."

"I'm just glad you're back, Vanellope." Ralph returned her embrace, kissing her. "You seriously had me scared there."

"Hey, Ralph. What's going... oh..."

"Felix!" Vanellope and Ralph turned to regard Felix, who was frozen in shock. "It's me, Vanellope!"

"Wait, this is Vanellope? She looks a little..." That was when Felix felt all those memories flash across his mind. He blinked, then took another look at the princess. "You're back..."

"Yup, I'm back. For good. And with my true love."

"How did this...?"

"I'll explain later, Felix," Ralph assured his friend. "That means everyone in Game Central Station should remember you. So Calhoun should remember too."

...

"I seem to be dreaming," Calhoun said as she was looking at Vanellope as though she was staring at a ghost. "How did you come back? Did that asshole Council change their minds?"

"Yup. They gave me another chance, as long as the cake was safely locked up so that no one can get to it. And this was kind of my reward for saving the arcade and kicking Turbo's butt (for good, this time)."

"That's because you and Ralph are meant to be together. Nobody can keep you two apart."

"Does this mean that... you'll be living in _Sugar Rush_?" Felix inquired, sniffling, "I'll be alone."

"Don't worry, I'll always be back in_ Fix-It Felix, Jr._ if a game's starting," Ralph said, "Besides, you stay with your wife when there's a break."

"So? You want to come back to _Sugar Rush_ with me, Stinkbrain?" Vanellope offered.

"Why would I not want to? I've lost you once, and I don't think I want to again." Picking the princess up bridal style, Ralph and Vanellope boarded the train headed back to Game Central Station, on their way to _Sugar Rush_.

"Nothing's going to break that bond," said Felix, "Not even Turbo can destroy that love."

"Even though he's tried to," Calhoun added, then smirked down at Felix. "And last I remembered, _our_ time was rudely interrupted by that virus. And he's not here to do it again, either. You, in the bed, now!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Felix saluted, then marched towards the hut, where he and wife would continue their 'fun.'

...

Everything has been normal since that fateful moment, and now Ralph was standing at the altar, fear and anxiety rushing through him as he was waiting for his love. It had been almost two video game years since he had proposed to Vanellope, but he never knew actually being the groom at a wedding would be...nerve-wracking. He'd seen Felix as one, and that was nothing compared to this.

"Ralph, calm down," Felix whispered in his friend's ear, "You'll get through this."

"You can take a crazy virus, but you can't face anxiety at a wedding?" Calhoun asked jokingly.

Then the doors opened. Ralph turned forward again to see Vanellope walking serenely down the aisle with the grace of a queen. No sign of that little girl behavior was present, she was as calm as can be as she stepped up to the altar to join her love. This was it. They were actually getting married.

"Dearly beloved," began the priest, "We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." On his right, Felix looked like he was starting to cry. "If there's anyone who has a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody moved nor said a word.

"Wreck-It Ralph, do you take Princess Vanellope von Schweetz to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I-I do," Ralph stammered to force the two words out.

"And do you, Princess Vanellope von Schweetz, take Wreck-It Ralph to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," said Vanellope, smiling.

"Then I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest announced as Ralph pulled Vanellope into a kiss, sealing their bond. Behind him, Felix was in tears.

"Stop your blubbering," Calhoun rolled her eyes.

"I'm just so happy that both of us are married now. It feels like yesterday that we had that strong rivalry."

"I know, dear." She comforted her husband. "I know." Calhoun and Felix enjoyed the scene before them, knowing that it was a bond that couldn't be broken.

"I love you, Ralph," Vanellope said, tears flowing from her eyes.

"And I love you too, Vanellope," the "villain" replied, embracing her again. _And I'll always be there for you, princess._

**Good ending, wasn't it? I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed and read every step of the way! Glad you loved it, everyone! More fics on the say soon. Probably a sequel.**


End file.
